Perfect fit
by po tah toes
Summary: The simple mistake of leaving a shoe didn't occur to Amu. Only when the results fanned out did she realize what that 'mistake' resolved in .A typical highschool halloween party ended with a romantic twist for Amu and Ikuto. Amuto :


**Okay everyone!Happy halloween! Hope you all got some yummy candy, I know I didn't-.- So, this is to make up for the late update on paparazzi hurts, but i promise it will be updated in less then 2 weeks**. **This is just a halloween one shot, nothing big. And errr...I hope you guys like it.**

** And if you have any requests for like a one shot, feel free to message me or something. Even if i don't update on my stories...anyways.. Enjoy! Happy halloween!**

**Halloween Party**

Sweaty bodies pressed against one another as the beat of the song went faster. A group of boys dancing around one girl, or a group of girls grinding up against one guy. The smell of alcoholic drinks filled the house, and the yard. The sign of drugs was every where, not even tried to be hidden.

The typical senior Halloween Party.

In the middle of the drinks, the music, and everything else at the party was the least expected senior to be by herself. Amu Hinamori. She sat at the top of the staircase, watching the people below dancing, making out, and other activities she wish she hadn't seen. She stared down at her empty red party cup. She's been sitting here ever since her friends had abandoned her to go with their boy friends.

She had seen her friend Rima quickly come upstairs, a flush and excited Nagihiko was following behind her not too long ago. She nodded as another couple passed her to go into one of the numerous bedrooms. Her nod went unnoticed by the couple as they pushed themselves into a room, the door slamming shut behind them.

Amu sighed as she stared back down at the party below her. She watched as a group of guys stumbled out of the house following 3 girls who were equally under the influence. Amu shook her head, how did they find any of this 'fun?'

She had dressed up for this Halloween party expecting it to not get this out of control. Her simple yet sexy cat outfit went unseen by most people.A hot pink cat tail was hanging onto the black shorts she was wearing. The short cut tube top she was wearing left little to the imagination, and little comfort for the senior. A pair of black cat ears was perched on the top of her bubblegum hair. Even though she was ranked the most popular and prettiest girl in school, she went unnoticed in this large party.  
>She was about to get up and leave when the front door opened, and a group of guys came in. She crushed the red party cup in her hand at the sight of the last one of the group to enter.<p>

His skinny black pants were tucked into black combat-like boots. His medsection was exposed, showing off the body of a god. A cape that was split in two flowed behind him as he walked past people dancing. Few stopped and stared at him as he passed them. Covering his upper body was a midnight blue shirt like thing, a white cross in the middle of it. Sapphire cat ears that matched his hair blended in perfectly with his costume.

Amu watched him as if she was in a trance as he made his way into the back yard. She blinked when he was completely out of eye shot. Before she knew it she was making her way down the stairs, and across the dance floor to follow the man and his friends.

Her breathing went ragged as bodies pressed against her as she passed them, the smell of heavy alcohol in the air made her sick. Her eyes flickered the flash of midnight blue, and pushed herself past the crowd of people. Behind her she could hear the slurred voices about her, from both genders. A few low whistles made her move faster towards the man.

She finally made her way to a clearing in the backyard slightly stumbling, her honey orbs scanned the area feverishly. She relaxed when her eyes finally found him. She watched as he made his way to the beverages, his friends circling around him. Amu could barely make out his movements. She took a few steps forward, making sure that she wouldn't cause any attention to go towards her.

Amu managed to smile when she heard his laughter followed by his friends. Her heart beat eased at the sound of his laughter. How just the simple sound of his laughter had this affect on her she did not know. All she did know is that he made her feel safe, secure, and for once, like a normal girl.

Amu was so wrapped in her thoughts she didn't notice the double take one of his friends made once they saw her. In moments the groups attention was on her, and her heart froze. They had cleared the way so that he had the perfect view of her, a smile played his lips as he waved. Amu only stared at him, her face growing red. She could hear her heart beat against her ears as he stood up, and started to walk towards her.

She didn't give him the chance to get any closer.

Amu turned and tried to run away from him and his friends. When she reached the dance floor, she looked over her shoulder and sure enough he was a few feet behind her with a confused face. Amu could feel her cheeks grow hot as she pushed her way past the crowd once again, happy that she was short enough to go unnoticed.

Reaching the bottom of the stair case, Amu quickly made her way back up. Only when one of her black slipper fell off her foot was when she looked back. In that split second she made her decision and went up the stairs without the slipper.

Amu sat in the hall, and looked down to search for the man that was following her. Sure enough, his midnight blue hair stood out as he stood at the middle of the dance floor, looking over heads attempting to look for her. Amu could only shake her head in embarrassment.

"I can't believe I got caught just staring at them..." Amu told herself as she dragged her hand over her face.

"I'm so stupid..." She bit her lip, and looked back down the stairs. Only this time she didn't find him on the dance floor, she found him at the base of the stair case, looking over the dance floor once again.

Amu held in a groan when he started to make his way up the stairs, only then did she realize her mistake.

The slipper she left behind.

How can a simple mistake like that be so important at this moment? Amu would have to think of an answer later. By this time he had reached the point where she had left her slipper, and sure enough this didn't go unnoticed by him.

He picked up the slipper, and looked up at the staircase. Amu only hoped that he didn't look straight at her. Gathering up to her feet, Amu swiftly and quietly made her way into a closet. She closed the door gently behind her and sat in the corner. Her knees pulled up to her chest hoping that he wouldn't find her.

She could hear his footsteps in the hall way, each step getting closer to her hiding spot. 'Please don't find me, please don't find me..' Amu silently prayed as the foot steps stopped. She watched in horror as the door slowly opened, revealing the smirking cat-man.

"Forgetting this?" His voice was low, and gentle, no sign of anger anywhere.

Amu could only look down at his shoes, her cheeks red. How was she going to explain to him why she was just watching him and his friends from a distance? 'Yeah, I just happened to be outside. And, you know, I thought that watching you guys would be fun.' Thats a perfect explanation, right? Wrong.

"Hey, no need to go ignoring me now. I'm actually flattered that you were watching me and my friends." The teasing tone in his voice was obvious, and Amu was positive that he had his infamous smirk on his lips.

"Ikuto..." Amu still didn't meet his gaze when she said his name. She stared straight at his shoes, hoping that he would just leave her, and her slipper alone.

"Might I say, I think you make an adorable kitty." By this point Amu wanted to die under a rock from the embarrassment she was feeling.

"What's up with your get up Tsukiyomi?" She asked, still avoiding his gaze.

"I'd like to call it Black Lynx. Since, you know, their cool, fast, handsome, and smart. Every single trait that I have," Ikuto chuckled as if what he said was funny. Amu could only stare down at his shoes, trying to avoid any more contact with him.  
>A few minutes passed when the air was thick with silence. Amu staring at Ikuto's shoes, Ikuto staring at Amu. It was a cycle, and Ikuto didn't want this to last any longer.<p>

Amu heard a sigh escape his lips, and before she knew it they were face to face.  
>Their faces only a few inches apart made Amu's face grow even more red, if possible. She could feel his hot breathe against her lips, and she couldn't help but breathe it in.<p>

Mustering up the courage to look him in the eye, Amu slowly and hesitantly looked up. His midnight blue eyes were as blue and deep as ever, still kind and soft. She watched as a smile fromed on Ikuto's lips.

"There's those beautiful eyes of your's. Now...May I?" Amu looked at Ikuto confused, wondering what the heck he could be talking about. Ikuto chuckled as he leaned back showed her the slipper she didn't get back yet.

"Well?" He raised a perfect eyebrow at Amu. Amu could only blush. He obvisouly knew what he was doing, and knew that it was kind of romantic and funny at the same time.

"Mess this up Tsukiyomi, and I will hate you." Was Amu's reply, which Ikuto took as a yes. Slowly, he lifted the slipper towards Amu's foot. Gently slipping her foot into the slipper.

"It's a perfect fit.." Ikuto spoke softly.

Amu only looked at him as if he was stupid. She looked down at her feet, that was now rejoined with the slipper, "Obvsiouly I wou-"

"I wasn't talking about the slipper." Amu looked up at the sound of Ikuto's voice, only to find that he was centimeters away from her. She could feel his nose slightly rub against her, and his breathe hit her lips. Amu's eyes widened as the sudden closeness, but she didn't shy away.

She waited for Ikuto to crash his lips against her's, to feel the love and passion flow from his lips to hers. Nothing. There was nothing, Ikuto kept his closeness, but he didn't get any closer. Amu stared at Ikuto, but his eyes were half lidded, staring down at her lips.

Waiting. He was waiting.

"Kiss. Me." Amu whispered softly.

Without wasting another second, Ikuto crashed his lips against Amu's. Tasting her, feeling how perfect their lips pressed against each other. He took the kiss slow, wanting Amu to feel the love he was trying to show her. After getting used to the kiss, Amu started to lean into Ikuto even more, yearning for his touch.  
>Their lips parted, still barely centimeters apart. They stared into each other's eyes without saying a word. Amu could still feel the lingering touch Ikuto left on her lips. Ikuto felt the same thing Amu was, telling himself that, that was the kiss he was going to feel on his wedding day.<p>

"Perfect Fit..." They both whispered to each other, and once again their lips connected to form one.

* * *

><strong>Okay...so I didn't intend the cinderella thing at the end. I at first expected it to be an outdoor thing, but i had disney in my head so..hear it is! I hope you guys liked it, and please tell me your thoughts about it in your reivew. sorry for being late on..everything! Promise I'll try and make it up ass soon as possible! Love you all! <strong> 


End file.
